Kakezan
Main Character Kakezan (Multiplication, 掛け算, Kakezan) is a shinobi hailing from the . Kakezan, employing the Yin-Yang Release, is a master of ninjutsu on the molecular level, a skill unheard of, except in that of the Tsuchikage, and that of , two brother mutants. A unique master of cells and molecules, he has quickly made a name for himself, with his rare powers. His body his weapon usually, Kakezan can change his entire nature, adding things or removing things to it. From extra limbs, to a total change in properties, he is extremely versatile in its usage. Legendary in fact, he is coveted for his powers despite coming from not as well known lands. A person not to test, maybe his greatest mastery lies in the area of Fission and Fusion. Able to perform either at will, his molecular ninjutsu is nothing sort of a marvel in the ninja world. His monikers of the Many in One and Fusion and Fission Master have made him quite well known in the world, as a master of auto-leptokinesis, and leptokinesis. Background Mutation Born Frost Shinobi Travelling the World Personality }} Creativity and compassion. These are the two words that describe Kakezan the most. An imaginative soul, he is quick on the draw to create plans, or formulate a new construct for battle. His creative mind has no limits. Given just plain wood, and string, he can make spectacular things, out of his mere thought process. Being creative is second nature to him, as seen in his abilities. Out of tools, he can resort to his own body to produce his needs, with his shapeshifting. Paper and pen, brush and canvas, are his tools, literally and figuratively. He loves to write and draw, writing poems and stories for his own interest. Pictures he draws vary from the forest to underwater, to space. His mind is very vivid, coming up with a variety of things not natural for his usage, or for him to draw, or for him to write about. But his creativity goes beyond this, into his well found powers. His mind becomes his tool, and the world his canvas, his book. This literally makes his constructs that come from his various powers limitless, as his mind has no bounds. It never stops thinking ahead, and thinking about fresh new things. Kakezan is a kind man. Travelling the world, he does good deeds for those in need. A man of morals, he lives out his life the way he would want to be treated for the most part. Helping the poor out, or the needy. Responding to a request for help. Things Kakezan does on a regular basis. As long as he can help himself as well, he'll be eager to extend a helping hand. He may be out to save himself first, but if he can save more than one person, he will. He won't leave a person in distress, it goes against what he believes in. If he can help, he will. Kakezan cares for his well-being. Above all else, he tries to be happy and overall, be fine. His caring for others stems from this, as he enjoys it. Making others happy, does make him happy. Most of the time. But first, he tries to make sure he himself is completely fine, so he can help others the best he can. He wants to make sure, that he himself is happy, and okay. Eternal happiness is what he searches for. When he finds this happiness, he'll be complete, according to him. Kakezan is quiet, and not always very open. A man of few words mostly. He prefers to do what he needs to do, in the least amount of energy possible. if he needs to talk it out, he'll try to be as clear as he can. Kakezan is also very good at getting to the point, not usually one to beat around the bush. He does sometimes, but not often. Kakezan is usually quiet, observing the world. He takes it all in, for all its worth. He enjoys this as well, watching the world. It helps him focus, and keep his mind open. Kakezan likes to travel as well. For this very reason. He doesn't stay in one place too long usually, unless he's helping out. He likes to see the world, for all its worth. Kakezan will never give up on humanity or the world, as he has seen too much of it too. He believes they can truly be at peace. He always sees the good in people, or at least tries too. He tries to work out solutions with his creative and intelligent mind, for all things. However, when push comes to shove, he's not afraid to get his hands dirty. Like on a mission, he has usually accepted what he has to do, before taking the mission on. As in, if he's seen someone, or something has been killing, he would take it upon himself to kill it, helping others in the process. Also, Kakezan doesn't think he is better than anyone else. He doesn't look down on people, even those who he deems evil. He tries to just do what he needs to do. He never says, he won because he was the better man. He doesn't really believe that he himself, is greater than another. He just wants to contribute, to a greater cause, peace. Kakezan is very passive, in a sense that insults do not anger him. He will not take action just because he was called a few names. He doesn't like to be angry, or sad. It takes away from his pursuit of happiness. Kakezan just shrugs things off like that. He takes pride in that, knowing that words don't hurt him. Kakezan is one who attempts to better himself. He wants to become the best person he could be, given the world he lives in. Appearance Kakezan is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. His attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose gray pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots. Heart like designs run down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Kakezan wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing a symbol etched into it. Over the top of all this, Kakezan sports a dark, high-collared cloak. Kakezan also carries an Umbrella around, along with some scrolls, but mainly his Fission Summoning Scroll. Abilities Kakezan is a powerful shinobi. As a result of a mutation soon before being born, he was rendered incapable of using the elemental releases, but in turn gained the power to freely implement the powers of yin and yang together, in order to manipulate things on a molecular level. This molecular control of his has become the core of his fighting, and has evolved him into a splendid shinobi. This, along with his integrity, creativity and diligence in studying his unique powers, led to his vast assortment of powers. From fission to fusion, to being able to recreate the things he was deemed unable to at first. At age 30, he has greatly exceeded the expectations of his capabilities of a shinobi. Domain over the powers of molecules is a great thing indeed. Molecular Ninjutsu Body Manipulation Shapeshifting & Elasticity Regeneration Intangibility & Invisibility Phasing, and becoming not visible. Two techniques that Kakezan can access, utilizing the molecules of his own body. Kakezan understands different ways to become intangible. When he implements his own technique, many call it Kamui, as it is the only thing they know of that can cause the effect of regular intangibility. But in actuality, it is totally different from the rare dōjutsu technique, which teleports body parts away to become intangible. Kakezan's intangibility comes from his molecules themselves. By vibrating them at very quick speeds, they actually get the capabilities of moving straight in between the spacing between of other molecules, effectively making him phaseable. This allows him to phase through solids, and avoid most attacks, even wind, and water. Unless made of pure chakra, or energy, like fire and lightning. This lets Kakezan become powerful at dodging many attacks, or strikes, and against certain people it can be hard to hit him at all if he constantly employs this technique. He can also use this technique off and on, to confuse the opponent and land a hit. For example, he can phase through a person using a punch that he never reach meant to hit. He could then withdraw the hand, and hit them silently from behind. They wouldn't expect this to connect, as when he is intangible, he cannot touch or strike. A trade off for not being hit by solids. But it goes to show when he combines tangibility with intangibility in combat, he can become a unpredictable, calculating and powerful opponent. Also, by vibrating his molecules, he can turn invisible to the eyes, moving around at speeds not visible to the eye. Similar to the Transparent Escape Technique, he renders him clearly invisible, and much quicker on his feet. He'd faster than anything short of a jinchūriki, with his molecules oscillating at such quick speeds to become invisible. This allows him to attack quick and unseen, making him very useful in battle. Especially when the opponent doesn't expect an attack. With effective strikes, this can end the battle very quickly, unless the opponent is a dōjutsu or sensory master. It should be noted he can use the Transparent Escape Technique without his molecules as well, its just he doesn't move as fast with speeding up his molecules. Teleportation Kakezan, while manipulating his own molecules, can move them at very fast paces for enhanced speed. This speed, falls only short of a jinchūriki's speed, and is very good for enhanced taijutsu in combat. But this speed can also serve another purpose, teleportation. Using molecular oscillation, he can move his molecules at speeds that they become invisible. He then splits himself on a molecular level, until he is just molecules, travelling at such high speeds they aren't visible. He then can move another place, and reassemble. This process only takes two seconds, and is effective against powerful techniques, getting himself out of range in a flash. He can also weave this into combat, completely bewildering his opponent, by dismantling himself, reassembling, striking, and then teleporting away before they can react. Assimilation *'Nine-Tailed Chakra:' Fission and Fusion ChixFissionTech.JPG|Kakezan using Fission. FusionTech.jpg|Kakezan using Fusion. Separation and unity, Parting (夬 guài) and Coupling (姤 gòu). Kakezan is a master of both Fission and Fusion of himself and other things. By changing his molecular structure, he can physically divide himself into two in an instant, allowing him to survive and even dodge would be fatal attacks, such as a slash with a sword (up and down). He could also use fission to escape the Shadow Imitation in an instant as well. He has used his powerful chakra control to lower the cost of this splitting almost down to zero, as it is at the point he can do it without a second thought, or without really focusing. He has taken fission to such a level where he can use it to escape bindings, even ones of chakra, by splitting in half, and then fusing the bound half into the one that has escaped. He can even perform the basic fission multiple times, from halves to eighths, dividing his chakra evenly between them. He has down this technique so much in training, so his chakra reserves can be decent, even when divided into eighths, turning into that of a Chūnin in eighths. When divided, his halves work together as one, as they are all one in a sense. This makes their coordination flawless in a sense, better than any regular team. They know exactly what each others limits are, as they are all exactly the same. This allows for techniques that couldn't be normally done except in extreme cooperation and coordination possible. When Kakezan splits into fourths for example, he can set up a dense barrier, only possible when four individuals, or copies in his case, unite their chakra and synchronize at high levels, which is capable of blocking anything less than a jinchūriki's or tailed beast's tailed beast ball. These fission copies are very capable of doing coordinated taijutsu strikes, or serving as multiple distractions for a final blow. These copies can use each other as stepping stones, or fight like coordinated partners, or even both, if there's enough of them. He can split into an unexpected number of fissions to surprise the opponent, maybe splitting into five by splitting into four first, and splitting one of these fourths into another half. Which would create uneven halves for the opponent to face. Because all of his fissions are him, they share the same mind in a way. Anything they learn, he learns once they fuse together again. This however, cannot be done if the other fission is killed in battle, or captured/sealed. This is very effective if he decides to scout with a fission eighth, or using these fissions to train himself, similar to Shadow Clones. He has also developed a technique to get the experience of a fission before their death, but it can only be activated if the fission has time to before dying. These fissions can also be summoned with a scroll, modified from the Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll. Four (halves of him) can be stored in the scroll at a time, or sixteen fission clones with enough chakra for 1-2 techniques only, using the generic sealing technique to seal and unseal them. Fission Clones are a derived jutsu from basic fission, where he has mastered it to such a level, he has created clones from fission, making them only possible to be defeated by fatal strikes or attacks. Fission Clones are created by basic fission at will, but the difference is for each fission clone, Kakezan can decide how much chakra he wants in each one. A basic fission clone has enough chakra to use 1-2 techniques efficiently, though Kakezan can determine if he wants more chakra into this clone or not. With such little chakra from Kakezan, they are rather weak in capabilities, as they can only cast two jutsu and then resort to basic taijutsu before death, but they are excellent decoys, indistinguishable from Kazekan by his opponent's naked eye. Along with basic fissions, the real one cannot be shown among them based on sight. But unlike basic fission, sensory is effective, as they have less chakra then normal, to tell the difference between Kakezan and clones. However, this doesn't mean the opponent can stop Kakezan's clones, even if they can tell the difference. Kakezan, with his trained chakra reserves, can created up to 74 clones with a full set of chakra, spreading his chakra to thin that each clone can only cast one technique before having to resort to taijutsu. But this can be very effective in overwhelming the opponent. The number of clones he can create with this ultimate move reduces as he loses chakra during a battle though. With all this dividing, one might think that his cells met the hayflick limit long ago. In a sense, yes. But with his Body Molecule Manipulation generating new molecules for cells, he has fresh new ones always to divide. Kakezan, as said above, is a master of Fusion as well. He can unite with his halves to learn from them, or unite his fission clones to give them more chakra. With his touch, he can even combine other things together, and even himself to the ground, by reordering his molecules, or uniting the duplicates back again. The range for this is quite short, the closer the better. However, fusion can be done through the air, though it does require more chakra. He can also use fusion to save himself or his clones from deadly attacks, fusing them into another part of him in a safe place, usually close by to keep the chakra cost low for Fusion. By fusing other things together, the things made of molecules of course, he can create weapons on the fly, without the use of his own body. Though, some modification is involved, as he can infuse a leaf and branch together, but then must harden it for an effective weapon, unless it is a simple distraction. He can also fuse things onto himself, such as branches, to add to his power. Molecular Alchemy & Pseudo-Telekinesis Kakezan, with his power to manipulate molecules through his ninjutsu, can transmute certain things in life and transform them into others. This in itself is alchemy. He does this by altering the structure of certain things he knows the structure of and then breaks it down. From there he reforms it into what he wants, or distorts the current substance into a new shape. This is the basis of his molecular alchemy. His pseudo telekinesis however, isn't even telekinesis at all. It does look like it however, when Kakezan performs it. With substances he recognizes, he can pull their molecules towards him using his chakra, or fling them at an opponent. This in itself looks like telekinesis, but it is really molecular powers taken to a new level. It also allows him to distort its shape, into something of the situation. He could take a camp fire, and manipulate it into a wall of fire, and then into a fireball he could shot back at an opponent for example. As fire is one of the structures he knows of. *''Recognition (承認, Shounin): Knowledge. What is required before transfiguring can be done. At least for Kakezan. He must know the structure of what he is changing, what is its very form. He must understand it, exactly what it is. This requires study, as it takes sometime to understand a new substance. While he can learn more, the different substances he understands are fire, steel, his own body, water, ice, air, earth, plants and wood. These are the things he can send his chakra through, and dismantle, because he knows how they are. These are also the things, he can perform telekinesis with. It should be noted, that Kakezan can learn more substances structures, by running his chakra through it, though it takes some minutes, and is usually done during a battle. Such as the substance of sand, which he learned in a battle, with a sand using snake, and a dangerous gas he plans to study.Desert Dangers *Disruption (破壊, Hakai): Sending his chakra through to alter, or break the bonds between molecules. This is done by touch, or physically sending his chakra throughout the air. His chakra eats away at molecular bonding, if he wants to destroy it. Or it acts as something to eat away at the bonds and repair them at the same time, to alter them, or change the bonds completely, in order to start the reconstruction phase. The way he changes the properties of his chakra, are using different ratios of yin and yang chakra together, to get the chakra to disrupt the bonds of molecules, so he can begin reforming them. *Reconstruction (再建, Saiken): *Merging Objects: As he reconstructs the molecules into the molecules of the thing he wants, he can achieve an assortment of natural elements, including the ones listed above of what he can transmute. He can also achieve the elements below, as in-between versions of some his elements, such as fire and ice, or the extremes of those elements as well, such as explosions, and frost. The variation between these in-between elements, usually for the ones between ice and fire, is how fast he decides to vibrate, or move molecules to achieve what he wants. *'Thermal:' *'Heat and Cold:' *'Explosions:' *'Frost:' '''Storms:' Using his understanding of a storm system, Kakezan can also recreate one on the field of battle. This does take time, however, but can be done, using his mastery of molecular ninjutsu, especially in the air. By spreading a lot chakra throughout the air, into the atmosphere, he can utilize the heavily concentrate chakra in the air, to craft a storm, of some magnitude- the amount of chakra used determines the range of the storm. With a small storm not taking up as much chakra, but a long-range one, taking almost half of his chakra reserves, if he isn't careful. As he rewrites the molecular structure of the sky, he can choose where the storm will be located, and how long it'll stay. Usually, it can stay for a few minutes, small or not, before the artificial structure of a storm dissipates. This storm packs a lot of power though. When it is formed, Kakezan can command it to rain, and lightning strike as he wishes. Gusts of wind can be formed a varying intensities as well. This can allow Kakezan to drastically change a battefield, however, it takes time for the chakra to spread, and for him to actually rewrite the structures of molecules to do so. Other Ninjutsu Taijutsu Body Bukijutsu Chakra Control and Reserves Kinkaku & Ginkaku DNA On his travels, it is known that Kakezan met with the legend, Raido X. After conversing with the legendary Uchiha, it is known that Raido allowed him to gain the DNA Kinkaku and Ginkaku, assimilating their DNA into his via a medical operation. The result? A new Kakezan, blended with the DNA of two of Kumogakure's top-criminals. With the Nine-Tailed chakra blended into the DNA he gained, he gained the power to utilize the chakra of the fox in battle. He can formulate the chakra of the Nine Tails, and use it for varying purposes, even shaping it outwardly into various constructs, such as the chakra arms, Tailed Beast Chakra blasts, and shockwaves. It is also seen, that Kakezan has gained the ability to detect the evils within as well from this DNA, even without accessing Kurama's chakra directly. A direct blend of the Nine-Tailed Chakra within the Gold and Silver Brothers, and their DNA now, he has become somewhat of a chakra mutant, a cross between chakra and man, however more man than anything else. This allows him to easily shape and transform his body, with the least chakra possible. This also allows him to change substance at will, from objects and materials, to solidified chakra, of the Nine Tails. With this new form, he gains enhanced physical strength and durability, on par with that of the Raikage's. Also with the DNA, he seems to have gained a prideful side, not letting anything get in his way of bettering himself, or helping others. Trivia/Credits *His appearance and some of his techniques pictures come from Jellal Fernandes of Fairy Tail. Credit to the authors of Fairy Tail Wikia. And some of the other pictures come from Fairy Tail as well. Please note that Kakezan's appearance is Jellal's; credit to the authors of the Fairy Tail wikia for writing it really. References Category:Land of Frost Resident Category:Approved Technique Category:Male